


Haunt Me

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Mace and his nightmares.





	Haunt Me

Darkness, taking over the galaxy, and him, falling and falling, watching it devouring stars...

Mace wakes up, feeling like he should be screaming. But if there was any sound, Sheev’s kiss, hard and hot, swallowed it.

‘I couldn’t wake you up conventionally.’ Palpatine doesn’t bother with “sorry”. ‘Another nightmare?’

Mace nods. The details are already fleeting from his memory. He tries to catch them, dimly sensing it’s important—

‘About the war?’ Sheev, for once, sounds gentle.

Mace isn’t sure. But it’d make sense. Soldiers dream about war. It’s normal. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to bring to the Council.

‘Yes.’


End file.
